


The question

by tsubame_17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: He doesn't know why, but he have to ask him





	The question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE GREAT MAR!!! THE VERY BEST FOR YOU! c(^_^c)

He never cares about it. He always did whatever he wants to whoever he wants when he want it. Why with he is distinct? He doesn’t know.

He sees his arm placed on the pillow and takes it. He wants to ask him casually, but he knows his voice is going to betray him. The sleepily eyes try to see him. His heartbeats are echoing with him. The two of them sound like the thunders that explode outside.

“You want the bite?”

The inquisitive eyes are searching him, trying to know what he wants.

“If you want the bite I’ll go to make it happen.”

He opens his mouth and let his fang grow.

Stiles tense his arm.

He sees him search for something in his face and be shocked for the explanation.

Now he sees him fully. The sleep charade goes away with it.

He froze, open his hand to let the arm go but don’t move.

“You’ve said it’s wrong: ‘ _We_ ’ll go to make it happen’”.

The bubbly laugh reverberates the room.

He bites.

Yes, _Stiles_ is distinct.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english, this is my first fanfic in this language (in reality the first time that I wrote something so large in it).


End file.
